get to know you better
by GazeReiRu
Summary: Reita is having a hard time focusing in practice, as he cant keep his eyes off Ruki.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first rukixreita fanfic so sorry if there's mistakes in it. This what happens when I get bored at night. ; )

Chapter 1

Latley when our band, the GazettE, went to practice I haven't been able to focus. I always end up catching myself staring at Ruki, the vocalist in the band. I dont know whats wrong with me and I dont think I want to know cause one time when Ruki whispered in my ear to scold me I could feel my pants getting tighter. But of course I'm not stupid so I knew I had started to have feelings towards Ruki.

The band members Aoi, Uruha, Kai, and Ruki have been really worried about me cause sometimes I dont even show up for practice because Ive lost control of my damn urges to jump Ruki although I feel ashamed for feeling that way. I always told them I was fine and that it was nothing but in all honesty I want someone to talk to about this, that definetly wouldn't be Ruki though. I don't want out our relationship to be akward. Speaking of practice I'm in practice right now crap. I came out of my daze realizing that everyone had already left except Ruki and I.

"Okay Reita tell me whats wrong," Ruki said looking at me with concerned eyes. 'His blue ocean eyes are so beautiful when he looks at me,' I thought to myself.

"It's nothing," I said getting up to put my guitar away 'I have no time to get all flustered about Ru's eyes I have to get out of here before I say or do anything stupid,' I thought to myself. "Well I got to go home so see yah." I started walking towards the door avoiding contact with him when Ruki slammed it shut before I could get there.

"Rei you always say it's nothing but I know when your upset and when somethings troubling you so please tell me I care about you, but your so stubborn at times," Ruki said looking into my eyes making me quickly look away with a pout but he immediately took my chin in his hand forcing me to look back at him. He can be very serious and territorial when it came to my well being.

"But Ru you'll hate me if I tell you and thats the last thing I want," I said as tears started to well up in my eyes. 'Dammit all now he's really gonna get pushy,' I though mentally smacking myself.

"Reita look at me, there is no way in hell that I would ever hate you even if I could," Ruki said caressing my cheek as he laughed a little. I blushed as he hugged me 'man I love Ruki so much I wanna kiss him'. 'He smells good to. I wish I could be with this person, this man, for the rest of my years. I could never be complete without his gentle touch.'

I started losing control of myself and I asked "Ruki you smell really nice but...can I kiss you?" After I realized what I said I pulled away from Ru and turned around full of mortification. 'Why do I always have to be so stupid around you Ruki,' I thought blushing to myself.

"I'm sorry I should leave now," I said turning around to find a smiling Ruki. I blushed even more at his expression.

"So thats what it is you want to kiss me...and really I smell nice," Ruki said putting his arms around my neck. His reaction caused an upflare in me.

"No Ru I...I'm sorry but I have to let you know that I love you and I want you to be my lover. I want to kiss you and hold you tight everyday. I want to fuck you because your the only person in this world that makes me complete," I said looking at the beautiful man in front of me. I was so sure that today would be the day I lost him.

"Stop taking," Ruki leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine catching me off guard. I would have though he would run away but this was not an act of fear, it was passion I felt.

I immediately started kissing back as my hand went down Ruki's back stopping at his pants line. 'Ruki tastes so delicious...I wonder what the thing in his pants taste like,' I thought to myself. I pushed Ru up against the wall, I craved to touch him, to be inside his tight warm ass. I started grinding my hips into his wanting more of his intoxicating body. Ruki jumped a little by my action so I stopped everthing and backed up to give him some air. I didn't want to mess this up.

"Reita...is it bad that I want you too, that I want to kiss you, that I want you all day everyday, that I want you to fuck me and that I love you too," Ruki said looking at me blushing a little. At least I wasnt the only one who was embarrased.

"No theres nothing wrong with that," I said looking down at him with love and lust filling my insides.

"Ruki...would you let me love you," I asked pushing him against the wall again. I could feel one of my urges rising more agressive then last time, but this time was different, this time I wasnt ashamed to be in love with him.

Ru looked up at me and smiled "Rei...I...yes I give you permission."

I immediately kissed him roughly against the mouth brusing his lips and grinding my hips against his yet this time he started grinding too. I had totally lost control and there was nothing i could do to stop myself. I stuck my tongue into his mouth asking for permission to enter which he gave. I explored his wet cavern and swirled my tongue in union with his taking domination of the situation.

I started slidding my hands down his body stopping at his belt line again. I pulled away and looked at Ru to motion I was going to continue and he nodded.

I took his belt off and slid my hand down his pants to grab his member earning a moan from him which made me laugh slightly. His cock was already hard and pre-cum was coming from the tip which surprised me to a point that I had to tease him.

"Wow Ru your already really hard...were you planning to do this from the start," I asked with a grin.

"Not really but I guess I'm just good at hiding my emotion and motives, better than you that is," Ruki teased back with a smile trying not to moan.

"Yeah whatever," I said pouting Ruki just laughed.

I grabbed Ruki up in my arms and brought him over to the couch so I could have more access to his body.

"Your gonna regret you said that when I'm finished with you," I knelt on one knee and looked up at the man in front of me with a evil grin. I moved my mouth to his member and put him in my mouth making shake with anticipation. "Shit Rei you are not...f-f-f...fair," Ruki tried to conger up a complete sentence as I worked on pleasuring him.

I licked up his shaft and around the tip sucking him like a vaccum which caused his back to arch and a moan to escape his lips "Mmm...mmnmm...Rei," Ruki moaned grabbing my hair. I let go of his dick making him whimper in disappointment. I pulled Ruki's pants all the way off along with his underwear making him blush and excitement filled his chest. I then started taking my own belt and pants off "do you want me to continue?"

"yeah I do," Ruki said nodding. I took everything off except my shirt "if u could turn around for me." Ruki turned and stuck his butt in the air for me as I lubricated my cock with pre-cum. He turned his head to say he was ready to start 'holy...Ruki why do have to stare at me like that you look so damn cute,' I thought to myself. I positioned my cock at his ass and rubbed the tip against his ass hole. His toes clenched when I started to put myself in him.

He screamed in pain as I pushed the rest of my lenght inside. I stopped to give him time to get used to the fullness, I was afraid of his limits. He soon got impatient and pulled out and back in which was a very bad move on his part. I lost control of my sanity and couldnt contain myself anymore. When he did that I mercilessly started pounding in and out making him scream out in both pain and pleasure.

At first Ruku seemed uncomfortable but I didnt care at the moment. As time passed Ruki seemed to be enjoying it more

"Reita...mmm...faster," Ruki moaned grabbing cushioning of the sofa.

At that I pounded even harder into him hitting the spot that made Ruki's vision blur every time I hit it.

We both were reaching our peak and I was still pounding into him mercilessly when I think someone had come up to the door. At this point though we didnt care, we were to consumed by the pleasure we were feeling.

I finally hit my climax and so did Ru as we screamed out in pleasure. It was the best feeling I had felt in a while.

I collapsed on the sofa next to Ruki as we caught our breath. I pulled out when I was able to move and sat up looking at Ru.

"I love you," Ruki said looking up at me as he sat up as tears were welling in his eyes. "Reita I'm so happy that you love me and that we could do this together...but next time I'm taking control. I was just being nice and let you have the fun first, but next time im gonna make you scream," Ruki said with a smirk.

I blushed at his conent but then something escaped me "So that means you want to be with me and not just sex buddies," I said frowning a little.

"What no. I want to be with you not so I can get fucked. I love you," Ruki said putting his arms around my neck and hugged me to comfort my concern.

"Okay...thats good to hear...I'm sorry I doubted you," I said pecking his lips. "I love you too," I said putting more force into the kiss.

"I know," Ruki said kissing me back.

We were still naked and kissing when we heard a knock at the door. Ruki and I didnt notice since were caught up in our moment.

A few seconds later the door opened and then immediately closed with a scream that followed.

We broke from our moment and immediately started putting our close back on.

'Shit this cant be good,' was the last thing I thought as we hurried to get dressed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm back sorry it took so long to update but I've been making several stories so if you have any requests ask and please review hope you enjoy. XD

Kai's P.O.V

I ran down the hall, as fast as I could, towards the room our band was waiting for Ruki and Reita to finish talking.

I didn't even know why I felt like I had to tell everyone the news. It wasn't very important and its not like we haven't had band members date each other.

When I got there I threw the door open with eyes wide and at a lose for words at how I should explain the new couple in the band. I was just so surprised.

"Is Reita alright," Aoi asked getting up.

I was quiet but then said "They...they were having a lot of 'fun' in there by themselves."

"What? You mean they were having sex!?" Aoi and Uruha said in union for they too were a couple that had engaged in those activities.

Aoi chuckled "So Reita finally made a move on Ruki."

"Yeah they didnt even notice me either," I said looking at Aoi with my arms crossed "and that last comment sounds like you already knew this was going to happen."

"Yeah I've known for a while now," Aoi said with a smirk.

Reita's P.O.V

"Hey are you okay...I think the band knows about us now since someone walked in on us," I said looking over at Ruki "I never wanted them to find out this way."

"Yeah...I just hope Kai doesnt kill us when we walk in. He's so motherly protective," Ruki said slapping my ass pushing me forward.

We walked out of the band room and headed towards our usual meeting area.

I looked over at my lover and grabbed his hand in mine. He was amazing in every way "I love you."

"I love you too Rei," Ruki said looking up at me and tightening his grip on my hand as we reached our destination.

We walked in getting several sets of eye's staring at us and the the first thing they saw was us holding hands.

I took a deep breath and said "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately but it was due to a surtian someone. We have dealt with it and now Ruki and I have become a couple." I tryed to make it as simple and clear as possible. I didn't want anyone thinking up some crazy ass explanation to the way I was acting.

Everyone was silent for a while but then Kai's motherly personally sufaced "I'm fine but tell me one thing, did you use protection?"

I jumped at the question Kai had asked and blushed "um that is totally none of your business." I didn't want to make it known that I totally forgot about protection.

Ruki smiled to the fact that I was blushing and hugged my arm making me blush more.

"Well since were apart of the same band and were your friends it is our business," Aoi said crossing his legs with a sneaky intention to figure me out.

"I agree with Aoi," Uruha said agreeing with his boyfriend.

'Why are they always poking and pestering me about personal information,' I thought puting a hand through my hair.

Ruki looked up at me with the cutest face I had ever seen "Well are you going to tell them or not?"

'Damn you Ruki, dont look at me like that,' I thought getting hard all over again.

"Fine...no I didn't use protection in fact I totally forgot," I said looking away from everyone with a sour look on my face.

Ruki blushed and pecked my cheek laughing "was that so hard Rei?"

I glanced down at Ruki and smiled trying to get out of this situation "I guess not, but isn't it about time we left for your house Kai?"

"Yeah okay come on guys let's go, I'll talk to you later Reita," Kai said following Ruki and I out the door.

We all got in our cars and drove to his house except Uruha went with Aoi in his car and Ruki went with me.

When we got there Ruki grabbed my shirt and pulled me roughly into a kiss before we got out "Your so cute when your flustered." I could see Aoi giving Uruha a few kisses too since they are a couple like Ru and I.

"Okay guys the drinks are on me just don't tare my house apart, I just cleaned it. I'm keeping an eye on you two," Kai said walking into his front door as he looked at Ruki and I.

"Okay! Let's start this party," eveyone said by nature.

We all walked into the kitchen to get ourselves some wine. I never drank in front of anyone though because I get all emotional and my moods change. I'm like a woman pmsing. Of course I was so happy I had totally forgotten about my little problem.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Aoi and Uruha were making out in the other room and Kai had gone to the kitchen to get another bottle of wine leaving Ruki and I alone.

"Ruki...I," I had started crying freaking Ru out.

"Rei what's wrong," Ruki asked scooting closer to me and putting a hand on my thigh.

"I just...im so happy but I dont know if I'm wrong for being this way or if I'm a sicko for wanting you. Do you even want this...I know its all of a sudden bu-."

"Reita look dont you ever think like that because you are not weird. If it is weird I'll be weird with you and I love you so much. I love you more than words can describe. You may not believe this but the reason why I asked you what was wrong in the first place was because I was having a hard time keeping myself in check too," he said turning to hug me. Ruki didn't know what was wrong with me but he wanted to be there for me all the way.

The tears started overflowing and I couldn't hold them back as I rested my head on his shoulder "I love you Ru."

"I know...I love you too...Reita," Ruki said holding on to me tightly. We stayed like this until I stopped crying and Kai had come back in to talk to us.

"Hey guys what are you up to in here," Kai asked sitting down on the other couch.

"Just talking about us...you know," Ruki said looking at me with a smile. 'That smile is so cute,' I thought through squinted eyes.

"Reita are you okay," Ruki asked looking at me with slight concern he didn't understand what I was thinking.

"Yeah...I just think your so damn cute sometimes when you smile or when you look up at me with that adorable face of yours," I said licking my lips and crawling up above Ruki. At that moment I really wanted to be fucked.

"Excuse me," Kai said getting up to walk away into the other room.

"I'm cute you say, what makes me cute," Ruki asked grabbing my shirt to reach my neck.

"Hmmmm...your just really cute and sexy s-s-sometimes," I said moaning at his touch. I was getting really horny and I blamed the wine.

"Thats what I like to hear...but I think its my turn to fuck you, since you had your fun with me earlier," Ruki said leaving a hickey on my neck.

"Ru...I'd love to say yes, but were in Kai's house so how about after this we can go to your house and you can fuck me as hard as you want," I said kissing down Ruki's neck trying hard to resist the urge, but my cock had other needs so I tried to take advantage of the situation before I was unable to stop myself.

Ruki didn't seem like he wanted me to have control so he pushed me back, swooped his leg over me, and sat facing me in my lap.

"I think I want to fuck you right now," Ruki said grinding himself into me. He leaned forward and kissed me roughly as he ripped my shirt open.

"Mmm...Ru why do you h- have...to make things so complicated," I tryed to muster up a complete sentence as Ruki kissed down my chest.

"It's just more fun that way...especially since you'll be so damn cute when your crying my name out in pleasure," Ruki teased bitting my nipple making me want him to fuck me even more.

"Yeah...okay whatever," I said arching my back as Ruki ran his tongue along my body.

"Hmmm seems like your not struggling anymore," Ruki said smirking "It's probably because your hard on is starting to crave attention." Ruki put his hand on my thigh and slowly moved up to my hip, then my pant line.

"Ru...please...dont tease me...I need it," I said blushing as I looked at him.

"Aww but Rei It'll be funnier this way," Ru pouted as he pulled my pants down along with my underwear.

He bent his head down to my thigh and licked up my hip and close to my hard on. "Ruki I need...it...I need you...touch me please," I moaned rocking my hips as I tryed to get some friction.

He just ignored me and kept teasing me when I moved my hand down to touch myself to relieve the pain. Ruki smirked and slapped my hand away "I'll give you what you want."

He saw me look down at him with a cute yet pitiful face which Ruki thought was the cutest thing ever.

"Mmm Reita please don't make that face your making me wanna fuck you so bad right now," Ruki said grabbing my cock in his hand.

I flinched at the touch which was feeling so wonderful, like the pool on a hot day.

Ruki started to pump me in his hand and I immediately came from all the arousal that had built up in my cock.

"Wow Reita you were pretty full weren't you," Ruki said bringing his hand up to his mouth and licked my cum up.

"Please...just touch me," I said feeling such a great need for release that I wasn't embarrased anymore.

Ruki bent down some more and took me into his mouth as my vision blurred from pleasure. I grabbed the cusions on the couch like I was holding on for dear life.

"More Ru," I said wanting him inside me right away.

"Okay babe," Ruki said putting three finger up to my mouth. I wrapped my mouth around the digits and sucked on them making sure I got them wet.

I nipped his fingers letting him know that I was done. He pulled his fingers from my mouth and directed them to my tight ass.

"I'm sorry Rei but this is going to hurt a little," Ruki said as he penatrated me with one finger.

"Ahh shit, " I cursed feeling the mixture of pain and pleasure, mostly pain.

"It's going to feel better in a minute I promise," Ruki said putting a second finger in me.

After a few thrusts he added the third finger and started scissoring me. It was feeling really good now and I wanted more.

All of a sudden a surtian spot Ruki thrusted into made everything blurry and it felt amazing. "Ahhh Ruki...mmmmnn," I moaned rocking my hips onto his fingers.

"It seems like I found it," Ruki said giving a few more thrusts until he pulled his fingers out receiving a disappointed whimper from me.

Ruki pulled his pants down releasing his hardened cock. He grabbed his bag and seached for his lube he had bought.

When he found it he put some in his hand and covered his length with lube. While Ruki was doing that I was finding a comfortable position for him to fuck me.

I felt a little guilty that we were doing this in Kai's house but at the moment all I wanted was Ruki thrusting himself into me.

"Ru...just fuck me already," I said going crazy from waiting.

"Someones impatient I see," Ruki giggled as he started provoking me by playing with himself.

I was getting really hard at this point and I didnt care whether I was fucking or if I was going to be fucked I just needed Ruki.

"Please Ruki...please fuck me I cant take it anymore," I pleated.

"...Not yet," Ruki said after thinking about it.

I was now pissed and I wanted to make him pay. I grabbed my aching cock in my hand and pumped causing moans to rip from my throat.

I looked at Ruki and saw how much jealously was written on his face. I smiled a bit knowing I won, still masterbating in front of my lover.

Ruki let go of his cock and roughly kissed me, brusing my lips. He turned me around from the position I was in and put my legs around his neck.

Ruki leaned down to my ear and whispered "Your going to regret that."

He sent a chill down my spine as he penatrated me with his cock.

"Ahhh dammit Ruki your so big," I moaned wincing in pain.

"I know baby," Ruki said kissing my chest as his slender fingers moved down my body.

Ruki let me get used to his thickness before he moved inside of me. He wanted to punish me but he knew this hurt like hell so he didn't use that method.

What Ruki wanted was to see me begging him to touch me and pleasure me.

I moved my ass back and thrusted towards Ruki's cock telling him I was ready.

"Okay babe," Ruki said as he started his thrust really slow but didn't bother to go faster. He was waiting for me to give in which happened pretty quick.

I gave Ruki a nasty look "Your doing this on purpose so stop and fuck me faster."

Ruki giggled "Is that how you treat your lover that is fucking you? Now ask me in a more polite way."

"Okay your highness will you please fuck me harder," I said with a pleading face.

At this point Ruki stopped his thrusts "Dont get cocky with me Reita."

"Please Ru I need it," I said kissing his jaw.

He smiled and kissed me back "Why didn't you just say that in the first place," he said as he started thrusting mercilessly into me.

"Mmm yes harder Ru go faster," I said bending my head back in pleasure.

He thrusted into me harder "Yes ahh Rei your so tight."

Ruki keep pounding into me when my vision blurred and I felt the most amazing pleasure.

"Found it," Ruki sung as he angled his body to attach that same spot.

I was screaming in pleasure not even noting that we were still in Kai's house.

"Baby I'm almost there," Ruki could feel himself on edge but he didnt want to release untill I did.

"I'm almost there too," I said squinting my eyes trying to see my lovers face through everything.

Ruki's hand made it's way down to my throbbing cock and began to pump me in his hand in scenic with his thrusts.

After the next few crys and thrusts I released all over Rukis hand and my stomach. At Ruki's last few thrust he felt me tighten around his lenght causing him to release his seed inside me.

Ruki lickes up the cum on his hand and kissed me gently transfering my seed into my mouth.

We collapsed on the couch together as we caught our breath and Ruki pulled out of me.

"Hey baby can we do something special tomorrow," Ruki asked kissing my forehead?

"How about after tomorrow cause I know I wont beable to walk tomorrow," I said putting my clothes back on and giving him a funny glance.

"Oh yeah thats right then after tomorrow," Ruki was also putting his clothes on.

Kai walked back in when it was getting late "Hey guys you need to go home now unless your staying here which in that case we need bondrys. Bondrys that everyone already broke," Kai looked at me and Ruki with his mama bear face.

"I'm sorry Kai but I'll come by later and clean it up if you need to," Ruki said with a blush on his face.

"Why can't you clean it now," Aoi said smirking as he leaned on Uruha "It's not too late."

"Because I got to take him home," Ruki pointed at me "His ass is hurting like hell."

I opened my mouth in surprise at Ruki's comment. "Ahhh I guess you two played to hard," Uruha giggled putting his arm around aoi.

"Shut up! Were leaving now," I said turning around and walked out the door as Ruki followed close behind.

"Don't worry Kai I'll try coming by tommorow Ruki said before shutting the door.

A WHILE LATER

When we got to Ruki's place he gave me some of his clothes and I immediately plopped into bed.

He soon followed me into bed after he took a shower.

"Your not gonna take a shower," He asked pulling the covers over himself.

"I'll do it tomorrow when I'm less tired okay babe," I said kissing Ruki's hands.

"Okay," He said turning out the lights on his night stand "Now get some sleep baby."

I closed my eyes as Ruki curled up into me and I held on to him lucky to have him in my arms.

"I love you," I whispered into his ear so quietly.

"I love you too," Ruki said turning his head for a second with a warm smile that made me feel like everything was going to be okay.


End file.
